


How To Please a Man

by lannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gags, Incest, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: Ned Stark remained unsure how he found himself there. Naked, gagged, tied up, with Cersei Lannister standing in front of him. "What would your lady wife say if she came here and saw I finished you off all by myself?" She smirked. "And my brother, too?"





	How To Please a Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thiccjoffrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccjoffrey/gifts).

> My failed attempt at writing the ultimate power couple, Catsei.

Ned Stark remained unsure how he found himself there.

Catelyn had tried to explain to him as they walked through the castle and towards her bedroom, but he remained unsure. She murmured something about a conversation she had with the Queen during the dinner, after a few drinks they shared, and how they had joked about Cersei showing Catelyn how to please a man. At least Ned thought they were joking.

Yet here he was. Naked, gagged, tied up, with Cersei Lannister standing in front of him.

She was smiling. Laughing, almost. "You look pathetic, Ned." She said, walking from one side of the room to another, waiting. Every time he had previously seen her in his life, she was cold, distant, bored. Yet now, she seemed rather amused and entertained.

Ned simply moaned in response as he could not take his eyes off her.

Cersei Lannister may have been cold, but she was beautiful nonetheless, and it took a lot of strength in Ned not to stare at her for too long during each of their encounters.

He was nothing more than a man, after all, and there was no man in Westeros who could stay untouched by her beauty. And yet, whenever he and Robert shared a few too many glasses of wine, he would hear nothing but complaints about her.

He often had to remind himself how lucky he is, to have a woman like Catelyn by his side. Someone loving, affectionate and kind, always ready to take him in her bed. He could come to her every night had he wanted, and she would wait for him.

Yet every now and then, he couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like had Tywin chosen him as a match for his beautiful daughter. _Perhaps she would not have been as cold with me, the way she is with Robert,_ he wondered. _Perhaps she'd do more than just lay on her back when I fuck her._ He felt ashamed for simply wondering, yet it haunted him. Every now and then, he would try to get Catelyn to move to a different position, to turn her back when they were in bed together, yet she never seemed interested.

Cersei started unbuttoning her gown and Ned couldn't help but stare.

She smiled in response. "So eager to fuck the Queen, are we?" She walked over to him and put her hand on his thigh, teasing him. He tried to push his cock closer to her hand just as she removed it. "Not so quick."

Ned was left untouched once again. "What would your lady wife say if she came here and saw I finished you off all by myself?" She smirked. "And my brother, too?"

Ned closed his eyes, slowly. He suddenly wished he had never agreed to this, and instead wished he would be left alone with the beautiful Queen.

Soon enough, the door opened and Ned knew Catelyn and Jaime were there to join them. The door locked behind them as they stepped closer in the dark room. Catelyn gasped at the sight of Ned, but Jaime laughed.

"I've prepared him." Cersei smiled at Catelyn.

"I... I can see that." Catelyn managed to say, still shocked. It was not quite what she had imagined to come back to when she went to search for oil with Jaime.

Jaime took a closer look at Ned Stark wriggling around his seat and let out another laugh. Cersei turned to him. "What are you laughing at?" She pointed at another empty chair. "You're next."

Her words seemed to wipe the smirk off his face quickly.

Catelyn watched Cersei closely, in awe. She had never seen men listen to a woman, not like this, not without protesting and eager to do anything just to please her. Catelyn wondered whether it was Cersei's beauty that controlled them, or simply how she spoke. Whatever it was, there was a certain power to her that made Catelyn wonder how far would men go just to please her.

"Take your clothes off." Cersei commanded Jaime, and he didn't need to be told twice. He stripped his clothes almost immedietaly.

Ned turned his head, but Catelyn shifted her gaze from Cersei to Jaime. He was pleasant to look at as he stood tall with strong muscles. Catelyn loved Ned dearly, but she had to admit the sight of Kingslayer naked was unlike anything she had ever witnessed before.

Cersei walked over to her twin and kissed him on the lips briefly before pushing him down on the chair beneath him. "Put your hands back." He obeyed without a word.

Catelyn found it deeply fascinating. The Kingslayer, a man almost no one dared to look in the eye, big and strong and arrogant. He could kill a thousand men, but when Cersei spoke, he listened and he obeyed.

"Lady Catelyn?" Cersei turned to her. "Will you do me the honour?" She asked as she held up a blindfold, rope, and a small gag.

Catelyn blushed. "Oh, no, that's okay. You go ahead."

Cersei walked closer to her, leaving Jaime in his seat. "I insist." She smiled softly.

Catelyn approached them and slowly took the rope out of her hand. Jaime had already closed his eyes and put the hands behind his back. Cersei guided her. "Tie it around his wrists. Nice and tight." Catelyn followed her instructions. "Perfect." Cersei smiled. She handed Catelyn a small gag next and then guided her hand towards Jaime's mouth. He tried to protest, but she had already inserted it before he could speak.

"This is what they want." Cersei told her. "Believe me. During the day, they like to pretend they're brave and fearless and heroic. But at night..." She grabbed Jaime's cock roughly. "They want to obey." Jaime moaned loudly through the gag, shaking his head to confirm her words.

Cersei smiled at Catelyn almost shyly. "I learnt that at a young age. He would climb on top of me and fuck me, but it was the same every night. Then one night, I tied him up and showed him where his place really is, and he never wanted to be on top of me again. He loves serving. As does every man." She walked towards Ned. "You just need to teach them." Cersei grabbed his cock, gently at first, and he could feel himself growing hard against her soft fingers. But then roughly, causing him to cry out. She laughed. "He loves that."

Catelyn watched in awe. She had never even considered the possibility of a woman commanding a man around, and she would have sworn Ned would be nothing but turned off by it. Yet he was moaning, thrusting his cock in the air, hoping to find Cersei's hand again.

"They're all the same." Cersei told her. "They're all turned on by the same things. They'd sell their souls for you to suck them off with your mouth. They'd sell their souls twice if you let them fuck you from behind. And they're all turned on by this." Cersei walked closer towards until she was standing in front of her.

Their faces were so close together, Catelyn could feel Cersei's breath on her neck. She looked at her in confusion for a second, but Cersei smiled and leaned in towards her. Their mouths were suddenly pressed together and she could feel Cersei's tongue in her mouth. Catelyn wanted to push her away, but instead she opened her mouth wider and returned the kiss. Their tongues pressed together softly and Cersei put her hands on the back of Catelyn's neck, deepening the kiss.

_She's a better kisser than Ned_, Catelyn thought to herself,_ A much better kisser_. She didn't want her to stop suddenly, but soon Cersei broke away from the kiss and looked at the two men tied in their chairs in front of them. Catelyn looked too, and she could see Cersei was clearly right.

They were both rock hard, moaning in their gags, wide-eyed and appalled.

"See?" Cersei smiled. "You could finish them off without a single touch."

Catelyn watched her continue to unbutton her gown as she moved gracefully around the room, as did Ned and Jaime. "Can you help me, Lady Catelyn? I think I might need some help... taking this off." Jaime moaned as he watched them.

Catelyn approached her slowly before undoing her corset. Cersei let all of her clothes fall on the floor before bending over and picking it up. Catelyn turned to look at her husband, but he did not notice her look as he was too busy staring at Cersei bending over, rock hard and moaning softly.

"Your turn." Cersei reminded her. Catelyn turned her back, almost shy, before Cersei helped her unbutton her own robes.

Catelyn hesitated for a second before removing the dress and everything underneath. She felt insecure, standing next to a younger, far more beautiful woman, with softer curves and perkier teats. Yet Cersei did not seem to mind, and instead she kissed Catelyn again, softly, pressing her against the wall as she caressed her back. "We're better than them." She whispered into Catelyn's ear. "We hold the power."

Catelyn nodded slowly.

Cersei nodded, satisfied with the result. "Now, let me show you how to jerk a man off." Jaime sat up straight in his chair, hopeful, but his sister laughed in response. "Not you. Not yet. Be patient."

She kneeled in front of Ned and grabbed his cock. Ned moaned against the gag again, unable to sit still. The palm of Cersei's hand pressed against his length, and her fingers held him tightly. She started moving her hand, slowly at first. "Don't give them what they want right away." She told Catelyn. "Make them beg for it." She used her other hand to grab his balls roughly, causing him to cry out in surprise. "They can cry, but they'll keep begging you for more. That's just how men are." She started stroking him faster. "Pathetic." His moans started to get louder and Catelyn knew he was close.

Just as he was starting to leak pre-cum, Cersei let go of him.

He was confused for a couple of moments, desperately thrusting against the cold air, trying to find her soft hands again. But Cersei had already moved towards Jaime, patiently waiting as Catelyn kneeled besides her. 

"Put one of your hands on his cock. Like this." Cersei put her hand on him, and Jaime moaned loudly, hoping he's finally going to get what he's been waiting for all night. She held him tightly, and it might have hurt had she not done it before, but he was used to it by now.

Jaime remembered the first few times, before she had trained him to obey the way she wanted him to. He used to fight and kick and protest, but soon he learnt it would bring him nothing but denied orgasms. After the first few times, he finally started giving in, letting her take him any way she wanted. Jaime would never admit it, but there was a certain pleasure in spending the whole day commanding other people around, only to end his day with Cersei being the one to command him.

Cersei started stroking him, slowly, the same way she did with Ned, but perhaps even rougher as she knew he could take it. "And then you put your other hand on his balls. It drives them crazy." And she was right; as she added her other hand, Jaime moaned louder, hoping she might finish him off. "Try it."

Jaime was left without a touch again, but only for a few brief moments.

He felt a new hand grab him, and he was unsure how he felt about it. The hand was not as soft as Cersei's, and she did not hold him as roughly. He had always complained about Cersei being too rough with him, but now that it was gone, Jaime realized he missed it. He thought of Cersei, imagining it was still her hand on his cock. He was well aware it was Lady Catelyn kneeling besides him and not his sister, and he tried to push the thought of the older woman away.

But as she started stroking him, he did not complain, and instead he re-adjusted himself in his seat to give her a better grip. He tried not to moan for her, but he couldn't help but groan softly as her strokes started speeding up.

"Don't forget the other hand." Cersei reminded her.

Moments later, his balls were in her hand, swollen and desperate for release. He thought of Cersei's hair, and how he would wrap his fingers around her golden curls whenever she was generous enough to finish him off with her mouth. He was sure he would finish soon as Catelyn continued to stroke him, faster with each stroke.

Cersei kneeled in front of Ned. She touched his swollen cock with only one finger. He moaned in surprise.

"Did you miss me?" She spit on it and planted a kiss on top of his cock. Ned tried thrusting his hips in the air towards her, desperate to be touched. "Be a good boy." She held his hips down until he calmed. Then, she took him in her mouth, and she kept moving down on him until he hit the back of her throat. Cersei held his balls in a tight grip as she did so.

"Cersei." She heard a moan, but to her surprise it was not Ned, but Jaime instead. Catelyn was still in front of him, stroking him.

"That's not me jerking you off, baby." Cersei reminded him. "Show some respect." She had no doubt he was well aware of the fact, but chose to pretend it was her instead.

Catelyn looked at Cersei, unsure, and Cersei nodded her head quickly. Catelyn opened her mouth and took the tip of Jaime's cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around him slowly. He moaned loud enough to wake the castle as she did so.

Cersei approached them, watching Catelyn closely as she took Jaime in her mouth. She kneeled alongside Catelyn in front of him before kissing her neck. Catelyn let Jaime's cock fall out of her mouth so she could return the kiss. Their mouths pressed together, Cersei's tongue on Catelyn's, trying to get a taste of Jaime's pre-cum.

Jaime watched in awe. He had never thought of two women together before, especially not had one of them been his Cersei, yet there was something about it that made his cock harder.

They pulled apart much too soon for his liking and Catelyn returned to his cock. She took him in her mouth once again, slowly, working the base of his cock with her soft hands. Cersei held his balls in a tight grip for a few seconds, reminding him who he belongs to before leaning in to lick his balls. He started moaning again, loud and desperate.

"Cersei..." he said in between moans, "please."

"You're not being respectful, Jaime." She slapped his thigh, not too hard, but hard enough. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Please," he begged, "let me cum."

"No." She got up as Catelyn continued to move her mouth down his cock, gagging a little, but determined to do it right nevertheless.

"Cersei-" he started to beg, but was interrupted by a hard slap across his face, followed by a rush of pain.

"Be a good boy." Cersei said. "Or you won't get to cum." Jaime closed his mouth and tried to focus on the feel of Lady Catelyn's lips around his cock, her hands holding his balls and stroking the base of his cock. Cersei stood behind him as she stroked his cheek where she hit him, before planting a light kiss.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She simply nodded and kissed his cheek again. Her face was still on his neck when he started to feel a rush of pleasure pulsing through his body, desperate for release. Catelyn forced herself to move her mouth down even further, gagging as she did so, until he finally hit the back of her throat. 

Jaime moaned in a low voice as he closed his eyes and tried to forget it was not his sister who was about to finish him off.

The feel of Catelyn's warm mouth and tongue on his cock was becoming too much for him to hold on much longer, and suddenly he felt release as he spilled his seed, her mouth moving up and down his cock, her tongue on the tip of his cock, her hands holding his balls in place; but more importantly, Cersei's hands holding his chest, her mouth against his ear. He thought of Cersei's hands on him as he came shaking, unable to look down and admit it was Lady Catelyn who made him cum. 

Cersei gestured at him to get up and he obeyed. "Get on the bed." She told him. "It's only right if you return the favour."

Catelyn followed him, and Cersei guided her as Catelyn straddled his face. Cersei put her hands onto Catelyn's hips, pushing her down and towards Jaime's mouth. He was already waiting for her, eager and willing, and his tongue starting work its way around her clit the moment she sat down. 

She moaned out in surprise. _He's good at this_, she realized._ And Ned has never done this. _He has offered to, a couple times, but she would never let him. Yet now, she felt pleasure pulsing through her body, the kind she had never experienced before, not even when Ned fucked her good. She put her hand on Cersei's shoulder, her nails digging into the Queen's skin as she moaned through her orgasm, her cum spilling down Jaime's face. 

Cersei looked down Jaime's body and noticed his erection. "Already?" She laughed. "It's only been a few minutes. You must have really liked having Lady Catelyn on your face." 

Jaime blushed as Cersei reached towards his cock, and he moaned out the loudest so far during the evening. "Yes." He whispered. "Yes, finally." She rubbed him roughly, as if just trying to get it over with so she can move onto greater tasks still waiting for her, specifically Ned, the task tied up and confused in a chair near the bed. 

It didn't take Jaime long to finish. He came as she added another hand to hold his balls in place and continued to jerk him off with the other hand. 

Cersei didn't wait for him to calm down like she usually did. Instead, she quickly wiped her hand under the white bedsheets and moved towards Ned. 

She poked Ned's cock lightly with her index finger. He moaned.

"Did you miss me?" She smiled before turning around. "Lady Catelyn, would you mind..." She pointed at a black blind fold set on a table near them. 

Catelyn quickly fetched it before walking up behind Ned and putting it on him the way Cersei showed her with Jaime. 

Ned protested, and Catelyn knew it was because he wanted to see and remember every second of Cersei touching him. He groaned against the gag and tried to move away as Catelyn tied a tight knot on the blindfold.   


Cersei slapped his thigh, the same way she did to Jaime earlier, but this time harder. "Behave yourself." She simply said before taking his cock in her hands. She refused to move them up and down to jerk him off, and instead she simply massaged it slowly, causing him to moan, desperate for more. 

She turned towards Jaime, quietly, and instructed him to get closer. He kneeled next to her, as quietly as possible, clearly understanding exactly what she intended. Jaime looked at her unsure and wide-eyed, Ned's cock barely a few inches from his face. She nodded quickly to reassure him. 

Jaime remained unsure, but as Cersei's hand on the back of his head pushed him forward, his mouth opened to take Ned's cock. 

Ned moaned loudly, still behind his blindfold, unaware it was not Cersei's lips on his cock but the Kingslayer's. Jaime tried to remember how Cersei has done it in the past, so he pushed his head lower and whirled his tongue around Ned's cock. 

It did not take long for Ned to cry out, shaking and pushing his hips into Jaime's mouth, spilling his seed down Jaime's throat and all over his face. 

Jaime looked at Cersei, disgusted. She laughed and handed him a small cloth to wipe Ned's cum away. 

Catelyn removed Ned's blindfold and guided him towards the bed. "There's only one more thing left to do."

Ned laid down before Cersei climbed on top of him, the same way Catelyn did with Jaime. His mouth reached for Cersei, hungry and eager to please his Queen after what he thought she had done to him. Jaime remained close to her side, and he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her as she came with Ned's tongue on her clit. 

The Queen and her brother left soon afterwards, after picking up all of their clothes and _equipment_. Ned and Catelyn fixed the room without a single word before collapsing on the bed. As Catelyn fell asleep peacefully in his arms, Ned couldn't help but wonder how soon would it be appropriate for Winterfell to host yet another royal visit. 


End file.
